


Wedding Day Surprise

by CullensGirl82



Series: New Beginnings [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Evelyn finally get married. And discover a surprise...Evelyn is pregnant!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Special Note: Thank you to a friend for letting me bounce ideas. Without you this story wouldn't have taken shape.

Evelyn walked into Josephine’s office with a smile. The women were getting together to discuss the wedding. Mother Giselle already approved the minor changes Evelyn had wanted to make, such as decorating Skyhold’s Chantry and having Blackwall give her away to Cullen. Blackwall was thrilled to be given the honor. Evelyn sat down in the chair across from Josephine’s desk with a smile. 

“In one week, I’ll be married. I can’t believe it Josie.” She said excitedly, “Maker’s Breath it’s like a dream come true.”

“So I can tell you are.” Josie said as she returned the smile, “So far we have the minor alterations to the ceremony taken care of. This will be a first in the history of the Chantry.”

“I’m surprised Mother Giselle agreed. I told her it wasn’t necessary but I wanted to see what her opinion was.” Evelyn said.

“Mother Giselle can be a reasonable woman.” Josephine said with a nod, “But enough of that, we have other matters to discuss. We have had several people donate flowers for it and several others donate various other things, like ribbons and banners for the wedding. It’s going to be the grandest wedding of all. Even bigger than King Alistair’s to Queen Daniella.” 

“I wouldn’t know. I wasn’t here when they were married.” Evelyn laughed. 

“True.” Josephine said as she looked down at her list, “I think we actually have everything in order. I’m so excited. The feast is going to be held in the main hall and the kitchen. Tables, chairs and benches for people to sit on are being brought in.”

“Don’t forget you still have to be fitted for your wedding gown dear.” Vivienne said as she walked into the office, “Leliana and Cassandra are waiting for you. Better hurry up.”

Evelyn stood up and nodded to Josephine, “If I think of anything else I’ll let you know.”

“Of course.” Josephine said as Vivienne led Evelyn out of her office. 

Vivienne led Evelyn to Leliana’s quarters. Leliana and Cassandra were waiting with several gowns for her to try on.

“Let’s try this one.” Leliana said as she held up a white gown that flowed out from the hips. 

“Okay.” Evelyn said as she tried it on, “It’s a bit tight around the waist.”

“How about this one?” Cassandra asked. The gown she held up was a simple white with gold trim. 

Evelyn stripped off the first gown and put on the second one, “It’s perfect. Where did you ever find it?”

“A shopkeeper brought these up. Said the gown you choose is your present from him and his family.” Leliana said as she looked at Evelyn, “This will do wonderfully.”

“Thank you.” Evelyn said with a smile as she looked at her friends, “You two are the best.” 

(Wedding Day) 

Evelyn took a deep breath as the door to Skyhold’s Chantry began to open. Blackwall looped her arm in his and patted it softly as he looked at her. 

“You’re going to be fine. Just breathe.” He said softly as he led her to Cullen’s side. He placed her hand in his and walked his place next to Iron Bull.

“You look beautiful.” Cullen said as they turned to face Mother Giselle.

“Friends. Welcome to this joyous occasion. Today we celebrate the union of two of the Inquisition’s most beloved people. Commander Cullen and Evelyn Young. Evelyn may not have been born on Thedas but she quickly became one of us and we are blessed by the Maker to have her here.” Mother Giselle said as she turned to Cullen, “Commander is there something you wish to say to your new bride?”

Cullen looked at Evelyn and held her hands in his, “I swear unto the maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days."

Evelyn smiled and blinked back the tears that threatened to flow, “I swear unto the maker and the Holy Andraste to love this man the rest of my days."

“Do you have the tokens of your love for one another?” Mother Giselle asked with a smile.

Iron Bull handed Cullen a small object as Cassandra handed Evelyn a small object.

“By the Maker’s Will, I will love you all of the days of my life. This ring symbolizes the eternity with which my love for you flows.” Cullen said as he slipped the simple gold band onto Evelyn’s finger.

“By the Maker’s Will, I will love you until he calls me to be at his side, and even then I shall love you. This ring is a symbol of my eternal love for you.” Evelyn said as she slipped the matching gold band onto his finger. 

Mother Giselle smiled as they turned to face the cheering crowd, “With the Blessing of the Maker, I declare you husband and wife. May you walk in his light always.”

The crowd erupted in cheers as they walked out of the Chantry and into the main hall. They sat at a table set up for them. Everyone came up to them and congratulated them on their union. As the reception went on, Evelyn began to feel sick to her stomach. She smiled through it an did her best to ignore it. Dorian noticed her looking pale and came up to them.

“Perhaps we should get you to bed Evelyn.” He said with a tone of concern.

“Are you alright love?” Cullen asked as he turned to her. He put his hand on her head and frowned as she pulled away suddenly.

“I’m fine. Just nauseous. It’ll pass.” Evelyn said, “I promise.”

“I’m going to have to agree with Dorian. We should get you to bed so you can rest. We can come down later if you feel like it.” Cullen said as he picked her up. He motioned for Dorian to follow him as he made his way to their chambers. He sat her on the bed and Dorian cast a spell to help with the sudden wave of nausea that hit her.

“Let’s take a look at you shall we?” Dorian said as he began to examine her. 

“Is she alright?” Cullen asked, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he took her hand in his, worried for her health and safety.

“She’s better than alright.” Dorian laughed after a few minutes, “Though you two are going to have a lot of adjusting to do.”

“What do you mean?” Evelyn asked confused. 

“You’re with child sweet woman.” Dorian said as he patted Cullen on the back, “I estimate about two months along.”

Cullen just looked at Evelyn, and smiled. He was going to be a father?! He could hardly believe it. He kissed Evelyn’s hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he wiped the tears from his eyes, “We’re having a baby.”

Evelyn blinked as Dorian gave them the news, a baby! She looked at Cullen as she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders, “Oh Cullen! A baby!” 

“A baby?” Varric asked as he entered the room, “Well I’ll be. Congratulations you two.”

“Thank you Varric.” Evelyn said as she smiled at her friend, “Can you tell the others for us? I just want to be alone with my husband for right now.”

Varric nodded as he turned and walked to the door, “I will. Get some rest you two. We’ll take care of everything.”

Dorian nodded as he too went to the door, “I’ll monitor you and the baby, but as Varric said, get some rest. I will come back later.”

When they left, Cullen stretched out next to her and kissed the top of her head, “As if being married to you finally wasn’t enough to make my day, we’re going to have a little one soon.”

Evelyn kissed his lips and put her head on his shoulder, “I’m the luckiest woman in all of Thedas.”

“And I’m the luckiest man in all of Thedas.” Cullen said as he pulled the covers over them, “Let’s get some rest.”

“Sounds good to me.” Evelyn said with a yawn before snuggling closer to him and falling asleep.

Cullen just held her in his arms as his eyes fell shut, a smile on his face as sleep overtook him.


End file.
